powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheChibiQueen/Character Sheet- Annie
''-How can be conquering this island so easy? Well... the answer is because I'm the best! ♥ '' -Annie bragging as usual. Annie is one of the most powerful Users and the biggest threat to Helise at the moment, having taken over the 30% of the total population of the whole island into her "Red System" in less than a week. 'Appearance' Annie is a short girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow, but turn red when using her power and has dark circles under them. She always has a lovesick-like (more exactly pervert) look on her face She always wears a cardigan that covers most of her upper body, with cuffs that cover her hands. She has a tendence of using a huge amount of different accessories and she's also known for painting her nails in a different color each day, being pink her favourite. 'Background' During the first event a lonely User reached an isolated village in some remote location, this place's inhabitants were some kind of religious fanatics that made a cult around the user, calling him "The Blessed". The Blessed used his influence to turn the village into the closest thing to hell, with usual carnages, orgies, cannibalism... and of course isolated the zone from the rest of the world, making inbred reproduction the only way of maintaining that small population. Two months after the village's "conversion" a pregnant tourist who was lost in the area reached that place, being tricked to stay one night in The Blessed's house before calling for help. That night she was forced into one of the usual orgies there and became the personal woman of the User, being raped almost everyday during entire months, until her baby got "infected" by that User's powers, giving birth to the first human-user hybrid. During childbirth, blood spikes came out from the woman's body killing her, proving that the baby was in fact also a User. That child became a teenager in half a year, being witness of all the brutalities commited in the village during that time. When she became 16 her own father tried to rape her, but she killed him beheading him by biting his head off, and then she became the new "Blessed". During Add Schwarth's "blackout" the cult found him and kept him prisioner, becoming Annie's private "food scource", as she canibalized him for a entire week, developing regeneration powers herself. When Add managed to escape she killed the entire village saying that "they weren't able to even keep a single person" and then followed him to Helise, where she started to learn and test her abilities in order to become stronger. WIP~ 'Powers and abilities' 'Powers:' Red Queen:' '''Her power only activates when her own blood enters in contact with another person's blood. If she manages to introduce even the slightest drip in another human's organism it'll merge with the blood of that person and extend all over the body, allowing her to completely control that person. She has no limit of people to control and already has control over the 30% of Helise's total population in what she calls her "Red System". Her blood has only be useless againts Add Schwarth because of his healing factor. *[[Blood Manipulation|'Blood Manipulation':]] She can manipulate the blood of the ones "infected" by her Red Queen, but at a basic level. That means that as long her blood is mixed with another organism's blood she can manipulate it. **Blood Crystallization: She usually forms spikes of blood from those who she controls, killing them in a very painful way, this is her favourite way of disposing of "useless toys". **Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation *'Brain Manipulation: Annie can not only manipulate the bodies of her victims but also their brains, controlling their thoughts and emotions. **Mind Control *Hive Mind: She shares the consciusness of all the people who are in her "Red System". *Digestive Assimilation: If she eats part of someone or drinks enough blood she can copy organic powers, but at a very basic level. **Regenerative Healing Factor: She got this power after feeding on Add's blood and cannibalizing him for an entire week. It works as Add's regeneration, but also can fail at any time, so she doesn't want to rely much on it. ***Foreign Chemical Immunity: Her blood makes her immune to external chemicals of negative effects. ***Poison Immunity: She gained this power after drinking enough of Demi's blood. *Accelerated Aging: She became a teenager in half a year. *Hybrid Vitality: She's half human half user, being far stronger than the average of both species. If she is the one who ingests blood from another person then she'll be able to manipulate her own blood to an extent. '''Abilities: *'Persuasion:' Even without using her powers Annie can manipulate people with low IQ only using her words. *'Lie Detection: '''She's able to 'read the physical language' of the people she talks with. WIP 'Equipment' She often carries a knapsack sprayer adapted to spreading her blood all over the area she's in. 'Personality' SBecause of her accelerated aging she didn't have time to fully develop mentally. becoming a girl of obvious sadistic tendencies. Annie has also shown singns of a twisted view of the world and a mentally unstable personality, this is very notable in her vision of love, as she is unable to completely understand this feeling, often mistaking it with the arousal of her cannibalistic acts, making her think that she actually needs to consume everyone she "loves". In her psychotic delusions she is a queen who "has to make her own kindom". She's also very superficial when it comes to her aspect, disregarding other people's tastes and never changing her own "style", and has a slight obsession with "cute" things. WIP~ 'Relations' 'Add Schwarth' : Annie is obsessed with Add at an unhealthy level, wanting to consume him in order to empower her regeneration and keep expanding her "kindom". WIP~ 'Lifestyle' Annie is currently killing random people, often eating their corpses later, and leving the ones who manage to escape as part of her Red System. A few high ranked investigators have noted her presence in Helise and are trying to hunt her. 'Trivia''' -Despite her lustful appearance she's still a virgin. -She specially likes to eat human intestins and genitals. -Annie has a "fetish" for regenerators. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet